Pokemance Acadamy
by pokemonSLR
Summary: Going to a pokemon school its not that hard is it? not when there's secrets,lies,masqurade,suprises,mutes,legends,stress, and on top of that the most wierdest lesson they got to learn witch could make or break friendships. Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrival
1. Chapter 1

"**Ash and misty decides to go to a pokemon school, coincidently they bump into old and new friends, rivals and enemies. However this isn't a normal pokemon school as they have to put up one particular lesson. One im sure they will hate the most only at –Pokemance academy- poke/contest/ikari/oldrival **

* * *

Hi guy's this is my 2nd ever fanfic. Im sure you're going to really love this story.

Just to remind you please ignore my grammar mistakes. I have tried my best writing this I just want you to enjoy the story and if chapter 1 don't tickle your fancy, let's just say I have a lot of surprises in store for this. So I really hope you enjoy it.

This first chapter is very long. But keep in mind future chapters won't be as long as this one I hope

I just thought that ill introduce all of the mains in the first chapter so that it's out of the way.

So without further ado let's start with this fanfic, this will be my first school fic'

So I hope you get to enjoy it and if you like it plz review and ill update!

For those of you wondering about my other story 'Secret Eater'. Ill post the next chapter as soon as possible. And if you like this story im positive you would absolutely love Secret Eater.

So without further ado let's start with this fanfic, this will be my first school fic'

So I hope you get to enjoy it and if you like it plz review and ill update! n_n

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning at the Pokemance tech academy; it was just a beautiful morning. So much that it was just perfect day to start at a brand new school

…The Pokemance academy.

The Pokemance academy was a new and Extravagant School. The campus was very large that I seemed that it could just fit in a town.

The whole purpose of this school was that the people far and wide who have had experience with Pokemon to come to this school to test and broaden their skills and knowledge of the Pokemon world and to become better trainers.

Together the pupils will do various Pokemon-based activity lessons such as how to train, breed, co-ordinate, battle, gym/league theory, how to handle business paperwork

And a few more surprises that come along with the school academy.

The school also has their own apartments provided for the students up to 4 students can stop their at a time.

Today was the start of a new term at this school. Pupils far and wide were just arriving and settling at their new apartments on campus, whom they were going to make great friends.

However this place was perfect to bump into old friends and new faces, especially for some…

Ash Ketchum was a guy who was sure was the person who loved to go and travel, meeting new friends and Pokemon along the way, he really had a deep passion in pokemon training and one day he is hoped to be the greatest pokemon master of all time .(a/n we should all know this by now)

However ash had travelled to 4 different regions, sinnoh being his recent. So ash considered having a break from training and gym battles, but had to do something to do with pokemon and not to loaf around on the sofa watching TV allday.

So his mom and suggested that he should go to the Pokemance academy school, to broaden up his pokemon knowledge and all. had said it is one of best pokemon schools around

Ash had thought that it will be great experience for him. On the way he could make some more friends adding to the ones he already had. Ash also told his best friends, Brock and Misty about this school. Brock said "it sounds like a perfect opportunity for learning the great aspects of the pokemon world." Before he rushed to the next town stalking the next nurse joy he came across with crogunk at his side.

Misty however seemed very interested at this idea and really wanted to go.

Trying out new things and to get proper qualifications for her gym leader work. Plus this would be a great excuse to get away from the gym a bit and to spend some time with her best friend.

So both Ash and Misty applied for the school, and now were arguing over where they were going, even though they were already there.

"Ash! Where you going, your not supposed to be following me, why don't you follow your own map" misty argued while walking at the sidewalk on Pokemance avenue

"What do you mean Mist, we are supposed to be going to our apartment." ash replied to her densely

"Ash don't you understand anything, you had been told, the lady at the desk gave you a map to go to your apartment, in what way did you think it was our apartment?" she retorted.

"Gee, misty well how was I supposed to know, you were the one doing all the talking, how was I to know." ash was oblivious of the fact

"Well you should have been listening then, Mr Pokemon master" misty told him off.

"So if your apartment is somewhere around here, where's mine?!"

Misty then calmed down a bit before talking again,

"Ash, why on earth I put up with you, is beyond belief" misty sighed as she pulled out two keys" the purple ones mine and the yellow one is yours." she was looking after his key.

Ash went to go and grab the key when he came back with another snide remark

"You had it all that time" he argued once more

"Well, you would have lost it" misty angered red once again.

"No I won't" ash started until there argument got interrupted

"Well looking what we have here, its ashy boy and cerulean girl" another voice came from out of nowhere.

Ash and Misty turned round to see a spiked hair brunette boy around their age.

He was sure recognizable

"Gary! What are you doing here?" ash turned to face his recognisable former rival.

"I decided to come along after id finished researching seeing you I guess" Gary replied to ash

Misty turned to ask Gary,

"What for, if you nearly a top notch researcher" misty asked him

"Yeah Gary, why?" ash said seconds later

"Im sure you have heard the saying 'even masters have to learn, aint'ya ash"

"Err what do you mean by masters have to learn" ash worried.

Misty slapped ash's head

"Ash, I can't believe you're still so dense, im sure Gary meant by you may be clever in one area and be completely dense in another."

"Oh really Gary, but I thought you decided that after johto" ash being totally clueless

Misty fell on the floor anime style, Gary just sweatdropped.

"Not exactly ash, I just want to make me a professor officially, by learning all sorts of stuff and make what I do properly, just like gramps."

"That makes sense, you've been a trainer and a researcher that must be very good experience, like some other people I know" misty told Gary, while smirking at Ash squinting her eyes.

"Me nah im not that clever, if I was that clever I wouldn't be here." he explained because they were both wrong.

Ash laughed while misty was inches away of getting the mallet out.

Gary however laughed also at the fact that it was that time of day where it was very likely to hear an ash and misty argument or ash making fun of misty at something that she did, he felt that he should leave them to it.

"Well, won't you look at the time I gotta go to my apartment before the mysterious flatmates show up, Smell ya later."

Gary called at his friends while a familiar tune in the background to denouncing his departure… but of course we will see him very soon.

After watching Gary going off to find his apartment. Ash and Misty where still standing on the pavement where they last had their argument. They both looked at each other while misty smirked at ash while walking away from him.

"Ok, ash I suppose he's right we can't stand here and argue allday, we have to go off and find our apartments." Misty had told her friend before swanning off finding her own apartment.

The reason why misty had a different apartment then ash was simple…

It was all because at Pokemance academy's school rules where that the girls/boys were not allowed to be in the same apartments as each other for legal reasons. It's also the same reason why there are girls and boys toilets. However at Pokemance academy sometimes there were special reasons why they were allowed to do so.

"All right then, whatever see you later, mist" ash waved goodbye to his first female companion while

He ran off with key in hand.

Misty looked back at him at a distance, smiling "Ash Ketchum, you haven't changed one bit." misty told herself for a second before she turned her heels once more and walked down the cobble pavement.

---

After talking to his former rival. Gary like everyone else was looking around

For their apartments. They were looking hard at the maps with a key in their hand,

Just like ash and misty did. There were a lot of different colours of keys, in witch people had.

They also indicated the area and the house they will be in at the school.

(A/n kind of like a dormitory but on a street or area)

Gary walked on his eyes glued onto the map; the colour of Gary's key was yellow,

There were also numbers on the keys. The number on Gary's key was lucky number 7.

On the map Gary saw the yellow area, but was having a little trouble finding it.

The coulored areas was sectioned into two sides on Pokemance Avenue

Pokemance academy was sitting at the top of the avenue.

On the right side of the avenue were the pink, purple, blue, black and orange areas.

Bang in the middle was the pink area, north of their was the blue area and going clockwise were the black area pointing at 3, the purple area was at the bottom right hand corner pointing at 5 and the orange witch were pointing at six and swooped round the pink up to in-between the eight and the 9.

But Gary wasn't to bothered about the right side of the avenue, he focused on the left side whom the yellow area was on,

The left side however, looked a little bit cramped and squashed together then the

Right side.

However on the left side were the area colours:

White, green, red, brown and Gary's area colour yellow.

The yellow area was the furthest away then the rest of the areas and the paths were very narrow and awkward it was like being in a maze.

Gary was walking around not concentrating on where he was going; he was assuming that he was in that place while gaining all his concentration on the map.

"so its northwest, right, south-east, right again then south and follow the path until you come to a opening, so let me see………

……..BUMMP…

At that moment, Gary had fallen on the floor, map in his face.

He had realised he bumped into somebody…

"Hey what's your big …huhh" he yelled

As soon as he was up on his feet he saw some girl whom bumped into him crouching down picking up her bag, books and a open notebook attached to it was a pen.

The girl had long glossy chocolate-caramel hair, she seemed like she had a sweep fringe in the middle of her bangs.

As she was picking all her stuff of the floor, Gary apologised while picking up a couple of her books

"Oh im sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

The chocolate-caramel brunette looked up to him, she had the most beautiful light emerald green eyes witch were just like looking into a green star.

But as soon as she quickly grabbed the books off Gary, she quickly grabbed her belongings and ran off without saying a word.

"Hey wait" he yelled after the girl but she wasn't stopping, she just ran off out of sight.

"Hmm that's weird" Gary thought to himself.

Gary would have thought that the girl would have said something like "you better be" or at least she would of mensoined her name but as soon as she set her beautiful sparkling green eyes on him she ran off instead voiding contact.

-------------

Misty was now in the purple area and was now looking for the number 8 on the apartments.

Until she turned round and found it.

For ten minutes of looking for the purple area. Misty had now found it and couldn't wait to go in and meet her new housemates.

As they say the friends you make are friends for life. (A/n yeah right lol)

She mused at herself for a few seconds as she walked up the path, wondering how lost ash would make himself finding his own apartment without a map.

The thought of it made misty laugh out loud.

Until she came to a violet door and started to approach the door lock with her key, but then paused as she thought "oh wait, if there are 3 other people in this apartment there might be somebody already here." She would think that would be a more sensible way to approach, instead of walking in and play mind tricks on whoever was there.

Misty placed the key inside her shorts pocket. And clenched her hand in a fist and knocked on the door

She was really exited to see who would respond and what would they look like? Would they be pretty or ugly, nice or really mean?

"Coming" yelled a voice from the inside

Misty smiled as the door began to crack open. As it fully opened a bluenette girl was staring back at her.

The bluenette girl had her hair tied with to clips at the front of her hair and tied nicely half up and down with a barrette she was also wearing a white hat with a pink pokeball on the top.

She was wearing a black tank top with a white vest underneath she was also wearing a really short pink miniskirt with matched the colour of her boots and over the knee black socks.

The girl seemed very fashionable and a little vain, but she seemed she could be a very nice girl as she couldn't be as near as bossy as misty, she was obviously younger then her.

"Hi im one of your roommates" misty asked her

"Huh… hello" the girl seemed surprised that misty was at the door. "Of course, my name is Dawn, please do come in." As the girl 'Dawn' greeted her in.

Standing outside of the yellow door marked 7. Gary took the key and put it inside the lock. He really wanted to know who that girl was, as he bumped into earlier and why she just ran off like that.

But anyway he had turned the key and sighed;

As he went in the living space was beautifully decorated, he thought "sweet" as there was a big widescreen TV hanging on the wall underneath it was a pine cupboard with a playstation 3, DVD player with lots of DVDs such as movies like need for speed, AVP and the punisher. (A/N those are films my brother usually watches.) There were also a sofa and two gaming chairs and a computer in the corner.

It was like a boy's heaven.

However Gary thought that he was the first person to arrive. Until he noticed a purple shoulder bag sitting on the sofa.

Just then he heard a door open and a boy with plum purple hair came out. He was very startling

To look at, and looked grumpy.

"Hey" Gary said friendly, "so you're my new housemate, the names Gary." the spiked brunette introduced himself.

The plum hair looked at him

"Right whatever, the names Paul and im going to do my own thing." he replied rudely.

"Huh, what's his problem?" Gary thought as he saw the plumed hair, Paul grabs his bag and heads off upstairs witch Gary presumed their rooms were up their.

Gary then jumped out of skin as unexpectly as the door knocked. He opened and wondered who will be at the door and hoped that it wasn't another startling person so he opened the door and back staring at him was………….. Ash!

"Huh"

"Gary!!" ash said as he was surprised to see him, but Gary didn't seem so surprised

"Hmm, well it took you long enough, ashy boy." Gary smirked as like he knew ash was coming.

"Huh you knew I was coming" ash sighed as he was out of breath from running.

"Well when I bumped into you earlier, I saw you holding a yellow key with the no.7 on it witch matched mine, genius,"

"Huh, you could of said something" ash moaned

"Well I figured you would have wanted to finish your argument with little miss cerulean. So I left you to it"

"Ohh that Gary!!" ash said a familiar saying to himself (A/N he says this at the end of EP6 when Gary scribbled "Gary was here, Ash is a loser")

"What was that?" Gary asked

"Nothing" ash replied to him then changed the subject "oh, anyway is anyone else here?" ash also asked his former rival

"Yeah but…" Gary sweatdropped before he got interrupted by another voice

"Of course an idiot like you had to be yellow 7" Paul came from upstairs and into the living space

Ash turned to the plum hair and was shocked to see Paul standing there.

"Paul?!" Ash said surprising and angry tone.

"Huh" Gary thought "is he the rival who ash told me about. Must be"

Sitting down on the sofa, Misty was having a nice chat with the bluenette as she came in with a teapot and a few cups.

"So dawn, where are you from?" Misty asked her politely pulling a cup up to mouth

"Im from twinleaf town from the sinnoh region, what about you?" Dawn replied and asked her.

Misty smiled "im from cerulean, say sinnoh seems like a pretty nice place, my bestest friend just been their on his journey."

Dawn stared at Misty. She wondered how familiar she looked. Dawn could of swore she saw her familiar and unique hairstyle somewhere before.

Misty put her cup down to notice Dawn glancing at her, "is there anything the matter, Dawn" she asked

"No need to worry, im fine, its just I couldn't help to notice that you look familiar and I swear I heard your name somewhere before too."

"Realy?! Well I am the gymleader of the cerulean city gym, maybe you heard of my reputation from a magazine or something, wow word does get round." Misty laughed

"I probably did from everything I read." the bluenette laughed with her thinking she saw misty's face from a magazine made her sound a little dumb.

But what they don't know they may be closer then they think. (A/N lol I wonder why –if you find the other hint right now ill give you a cookie n_n next chapter.)

Just then their laughs were cut off by yet another knock at the door. The knock was light and softer than before.

Dawn immediately got her backside off the sofa and opened the front door.

At the door was a beautiful long haired brunette girl with beautiful green eyes, it was the same girl, who bumped into Gary before. She was a few inches taller then dawn maybe even the same height as ash, but anyway she was wearing a blue vest-top and a red mini-skirt a little longer then dawns.

And was wearing a cute white hat witch kept the sun from burning the back of her neck. (A/N a quote from FR/LG on the 1st of the sevii islands)

Dawn assumed she was the third roommate so she invited her in.

"Hello you must be our roommate, in dawn come in" she said very politely,

The girl hadn't spoken a word.

But instead she gave Dawn a big smile and scribbled on the notepad she had in her hand

And showed it to her:

-_Hi my names leaf. _She showed Dawn.

Dawn looked at the girl and seemed a little confused of what she was doing with it

After seeing the note on the paper dawn soon found out why the girl hadn't spoken a word.

"Oh I see you're not much of talker, huh." The girl now named leaf shook her head blushing a bit.

"Oh by the way im Dawn"

"And im Misty," the redhead came from out of the living space and gave her a friendly handshake, her held was a bit clammy but that's because she seemed very nervous. Right?

---------At the boy's house ---------

-A flashback-

After they came home from sinnoh and just before coming to the academy, both Ash and Gary exchanged their stories on what they did in sinnoh places they went, Pokémon they seen and people they had met.

"What rivals did you make ashy-boy, or was they not as good as I were" Gary started

Ash started to mentioned all the people he came across whoever it was rivals or friends.

"There was Barry; he always bumps into me even though he gave out too many fines I lost count,"

Ash laughed

"And then there was Paul, the selfish arrogant jerk who thinks it's alright to treat Pokémon like there a piece of …."

"Come on ashy boy, he cant be as bad as me, right?"

"Actually he is much worse then you were, I must admit you were a jerk back then."

"I know ashy, but I learned my lesson after I battled you in the silver conference, after that I thought it was time to let go and move on. I can't battle every league to find there will always be somebody better then me. This Paul guy must be a better rival to you then I ever was."

"Well I think its pathetic that he calls his Pokémon "weak" and goes out and catches the strongest Pokémon he can find, I mean think about it, catching the same Pokémon just to see whose the strongest that's pretty pathetic to me. Don't get me wrong he's good at his battles, he had beaten me a couple a times if that but what I don't get. How does he do it without treating his Pokémon with respect?" (A/N*cougth'competitivebattlers'cougth*)

"Who knows, I sure don't, and hey you know what he sounds just like the opposite of you."

"What opposite of me, your kidding, Gary I would say our training style is opposite, but if I would say there was someone the total opposite to Paul I would have to say that dawn was"

"Dawn. HA HAHA I would love to see that." Gary laughed

----End flashback----

"Why are you here for Paul?" Asked ash

"To learn what else would I have come here for" he said annoyed

Gary sweat dropped feeling the tension between them both. It was very uncomfortable.

"So Ash tells me you have an interesting battle style" Gary spoken to Paul

"What, so what if I have" he turned round and went back up the stairs

"Hey Paul" ash asked

"Get out of my way, before I get to your pathetic level" Paul retorted after going up stairs

"Hey your not gonna get friends, by treating us like that" Gary retorted back at Paul

"Who said I was going to make friends with you losers? Anyway." Paul shouted from all the way up the stairs.

"I told' ya he was like that" ash told Gary once again

"What a jerk, who does he think he's talking too." Gary later agreed with ash

Awaiting for their 4th housemate. Ash and Gary was talking about Paul.

……………………………

The time was now nearly noon and Misty, Dawn and Leaf was still waiting for the arrival of the last

Housemate to arrive they started to think that she wasn't going to come. So they went upstairs

And went to go and unpack their belongings.

In the first bedroom were Misty and Leaf. Their bedroom was absolutely gorgeous. The colours of the walls were a combination of ocean blue and a forest green swirling together on the wall.

The carpet was a beautiful turquoise colour. One of the beds was blue with ocean patterns and the other one on the otherside was green bed with leaf patterns all over it.

Each side of the beds were a bedside cabinet and in-between that was a green window couch which looking past the shivering blue net curtains out of the window was a balcony which overlooked the beauty of their street where palm trees grew.

However the bedroom Dawn was in was the same as Misty and Leaf's but instead with the colour scheme of ocean blue and forest green the colours were ruby red and hot pink.

Just then a slam was to be heard from downstairs, the girls all zoomed in the hallway.

"Did you here that" Dawn asked Misty and Leaf

"It must be coming from downstairs." misty replied as she looked at the wooden floorboards.

Then looked back up to hear scribbling witch was coming from leaf's notepad:

'_It must be a burglar_' she scribbled which made Dawn have a worried face on.

"Lets grab something" misty whispered getting her mallet out,

"No need to worry" dawn said her catchphrase as she grabbed the nearest broom.

Leaf had her thick notepad.

Then all three of them ran downstairs misty being the last.

Until they had all collided and bumped into a sweet, petite, red bandanna wearing brunette girl.

"OACHHH!!!!!!" was the word covering the whole household.

Dawn was the first person to stand up and open her midnight diamond eyes while brushing her skirt down.

Misty then stood up and stared at the girl who they collided into

Both dawn and misty could not believe their eyes.

"May?!!!!" They both said exactly at the same time.

May had stood up as she couldn't believe who was here, Misty helped leaf up.

"Well what do you know? Misty and dawn, what a coincidence" may found the funny side of this.

May was wearing her original outfit but she had some kind of weird pink, blue and lime green hairclip with purple stripes witch with two rubies in her hair witch was absolutely beautiful.

"What!! You know May" misty and dawn reacted at each other.

May laughed so hard at the two.

"Oh my god, such a great coincidence, seeing one of my two of my friends. It's great to see you both…but I take it you never met each other until now ha ha ha." She laughed so hard on the floor

"I say it once and ill say it again, what happened to our princess." Dawn said while staring at May dying of laughter on the floor.

Leaf had a big sweat drop on the side of her head wondering who this crazy burglar was…and what the hell what was going on.

She scribbled on the notepad and showing it misty.

'_Misty, what's going on?_'

"I don't know but ill soon find out" misty started getting angry as she grinned her teeth.

"Ok May are you gonna tell us what's so funny" Misty said in a angry tone.

May and Misty throughout since they had met. they had sent letters in the post to each other

To check what they were doing and what they were up to.

Mostly they were talking about how Ash was doing, May giving Misty the inside Goss in other words.

Misty got angry at some of the letters something on the lines of '_tell ash if he does that again he will get a mallet in his face'_

It wasn't the fact she got angry at May, It was the fact that Ash always had got Misty mad of the littlest things he did to make misty angry and at times it made her worry.

But since May went off to johto she didn't write as much as she used to. Misty didn't mind that much she just wanted to be happy for her friend.

At the the prime when may lost at the kanto grand festival, she didn't know what to do next

It was when she wrote to misty for her advice.

"_If you follow your heart you can't be wrong" _she advised (A/N lol 12th pokemon theme)

May had pondered days and days what she meant by that until the day afterwards came:

Ash was about to battle for his last battle frontier symbol. Everyone was cheering for him

Even if they weren't there his pokemon, , his mom, Gary and even misty gave him her misty special lure.

May had seeing the lure remembered what she wrote.

She was then thinking about her kanto loss and thought of Drew.

As if by coincidence he walked through the door,

Followed by Harley an hour later

She found out where they were going next.

And followed her heart to johto.

May had also wrote to dawn in her free time after they met up at the Wallace cup

May was now calming down from her laughter.

"Misty, didn't you know, Dawn travelled round with Ash and Brock in the Sinnoh region"

There was then a awkward silence throughout the room….

Dawn put her finger on her chin and started to remember something.

"OH MY ARCEUS!! No I didn't, I knew they were travelling with someone but I didn't know" Misty was shocked

May just set another fit of giggles out and fell on the floor.

Leaf couldn't help but from three girls she never met before she couldn't believe how funny the situation was and started to laugh silently.

So now there were two laughing girls on the floor.

Leaf wiped a tear up trying to calm down but how could she.

Misty sweatdropped as Dawn remembered what she was pondering and turned to Misty

Talking over May's loud laughter and Leafs soft squeak.

"That's it" Dawn put her hand in her palm as she spoke to Misty.

"No wonder I thought you looked familiar, Ash talked about you all the time he even showed me a lure what looked like you"

"Oh really, it must've been my misty special" Misty blushed.

"I feel really silly of not pointing you out before." Dawn worrying a little

"Typical Ash. No need to worry, its fine I just wished I'd met you beforehand or Ash could of introduced us" misty perked up

"Hey your right, no need to worry." Dawn laughed

After now knowing about that surprise connection Dawn and Misty started to laugh gently as the thought that all of Ash's female travelling companions were under one roof except Leaf of course.

Two minutes later they all sat round the sofa's

"So let me get this straight Leaf, you don't talk. That's so sad." May said as she lowered her head her sparkly hairclip shining in the light.

Both Dawn and leaf was getting blinded by May's hairclip, but dawn didn't care so she kept staring at how pretty it looked.

Leaf; however write again on the lined paper of her notepad while biting her lip

'_Please don't be like that, its not that I can talk I choose not to.'_

"So you can talk, but you can't. Hmmm" may started to ponder for a moment.

Misty smiled towards leaf "that's ok leaf, that's just who you are"

'_I suppose you're right misty.' _she jotted

"Yh no need to worry." Dawn added

Leaf smiled at her new friends and felt happy they had accepted her as a friend other then some other random person.

Dawn was now still staring at May's hairclip and now was getting very curios.

"Hey may" dawn spoke

"What is it dawn?" may said with a very worried look on her face.

"Don't mind me asking, but where on earth did you get that beautiful hairclip from?" dawn asked as her eyes lit up.

"_Yh it's so sparkly my eyes are getting blind" _Leaf write, yet again.

"Yeah come to think about it you never wrote this in any of your letters."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot I had this..."

All three girls fell off the chair anime style

"Still memory as a goldeen and I thought Ash was bad." misty said to herself as she sighed.

May had started to take her precious clip out of her luscious chocolate locks.

"To tell you the truth, but this isn't mine" may had started to tell the story on how she got it.

"WHATTT!!!!!!!" they all shouted and doodled.

"May, what do you mean it isn't yours?" misty asked

"Im getting to that part" may said sweetly examining the clip once again

While getting into the story

"Well it all started when I came here" she started to fade into the story.

----------------

May was walking through the east side of the academy's apartment blocks.

With her map in hand looking for the purple block where she'd be staying at while attending the academy.

"Oh where the hell is this stupid apartment ive been looking for it now for a whole hour." May moaned as she examined hard at the map

"That Orienteering contest I did would sure come in handy, but it didn't do that well and this is harder." She talked to herself.

May had studied really hard at the map that she lost sight in where she was walking until

"BASH!!!" she crashed onto the floor bumping into somebody:

She opened her eyes and saw a mysterious guy dressed in a green and purple masquerade outfit

With a white mask and holding a rose stick.

"Im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was…." May told the mysterious stranger, but as she spoke her words the person got up really fast dropping a beautiful glittering object, and ran off leaving his 'clip?' behind.

"Excuse me but you dropped you're..." but it was too late he ran off in the distance.

Leaving poor may with it without him noticing.

She thought if she put it in her hair as she figured she'd probably bump into the weird guy again.

-

"So that's the story, all I need to do is bump into this guy again and he'll realise I have it."

May was looking at leaf while the scratching sound of her notepad hit her ears.

All three of the girls looked up to see what she was writing,

'_That'll be hard considering he was hiding.'_

Misty rose up and told May "yeah may he could be anyone"

"That is a big need to worry" dawn being concerned

"Its ok guys, I might bump into that guy again if we're lucky" may hoped

"No need to worry we'll help you find this guy" dawn calmed down.

"Yeah" dawn, may and leaf pumping their fists in the air.

Misty sweatdropped "this is going to be harder then she thought" misty didn't agree but its not if there going to try anyway.

-

Meanwhile------

Running down the path in the yellow area of the academy the masquerade dude whooshed down the path like the legendary beasts in his purple cape was swaying gently in the wind he was running with a key in hand and ran to the door "7" he then turned the key, it didn't take him very long to find his apartment, but he knew he was later then expected.

He quickly ran into there quickly not bothered at who was in the apartment.

As soon as he was in there the weird masquerade guy rested on the ground catching up with his breath. He could feel eyes staring at him.

"Hey are you alright" said one of the guys.

The masquerade dude looked up at the two guys through his pure white mask.

"Huh yh im fine ash" he spoke

"Huh" ash said confusedly "how'd ya know my name"

Gary had sweatdropped while they both were staring at the weird masquerade boy.

The boy in the white mask now was starting taking his mask off to reveal his identity.

When he took his mask of a whoosh of green was to be seen,

He then stood up put his mask on the side he then turned round

His emerald eyes staring back at the two…

Ash could not believe his eyes.

"…….Drew!!" ash said, shocked.

Omg, hope you enjoyed that. Finally finished chapter 1, my apology for this being so long.

And I promise the next chapters won't be as long. I just wanted to get all the introductions done in this one and I know it was a little predictable but later it wont be. And just wait till you see what I got in store for this story.

You would just Laugh out loud and you will find out more about this lesson witch is sure gonna be funny and enjoyable.

I really would appreciate if you gave me some ideas for this fanfic and I promise ill use your idea in some way shape or form

I think that's it for now ill probably update a soon as I get some updates people, for those of you who update ill save you a quadruple chocolate cookie with whip cream on top. But for now please RandR

Give us a idea and I actually need some more reviews for Secret eater so plz check that out too, if you liked this the you'll love that.

Xoxo pokemonSLR

/

.


	2. Ch2: Rivalry Surprise!

Hi everyone did you miss me?

Never mind anyway thanks to: funstt, pokemonmaster101, big big misty fan, blank eyes and lulu halulu for all your reviews. I just wish I had that many reviews for secret eater

And if you have any requests please ask.

I promise you are going to love this chapter. In this chapter it's the first actual day at the academy and yes more surprises.

So, Ketchum do the disclaimer,

Ash: why me? At least this isn't the other story what is it? 'Secret Eater'.

Me: Do it or ill sing black diamond in my other fanfic and your dream of being a Pokémon master will be long gone.

Ash: is that a song off my show?

Everyone: No it's off Shugo Chara!

Ash: what! I didn't know anyway. PokemonSLR does not own Pokémon if she did

All my friends wouldn't of left.

Me: stop being dense Ash. Anyway here is Chapter 2 of Pokemance academy.

(At the boy's house)

Ash and Gary was the only ones around the breakfast table.

Ash had just ate 20 pieces of toast and 3 bowls of poke cereal and Gary just had a bowl of cereal unlike Mr Ketchum who has a bottomless pit. Drew had gotten up really early in the morning and already gone to the academy. This meant that Paul was still left upstairs.

Yesterday was so hilarious. Ash just could not get his head round that he shared the apartment with 3 other people that he knew, It was such a coincidence… that he knew all three guys, but they never personally met each other before, this Would certainly be hard for them to get on. Will it?

Drew is a go up and get out kind of person, he never stayed long wherever he was. But he always liked to listen to other people and helped them out. Ash had said him once "seeing you and May out there today reminded me of the rivals I faced over the years, we never argued how we trained them, we left that to the battlefield." however being the dense-head he was never realised they wasn't just rivals. May and Drew were more then that, and anyone except Ash could easily work that out.

That saying reminded him that was true until he met his recent rival and other house mate, Paul.

At the beginning Ash had tried to make friends with Paul; he just wanted to be alone. So Ash never bothered to be true friends with him, but importantly remained rivals. Although after the end of the sinnoh league it was proved that although they're nothing alike, they sure have learnt a lot from each other, As a result being both stronger. And thus gained some sort of respect for each other.

Although with Ash and Gary's rivalry it was different, of course they are still rivals but their rivalry started since they were been going on since their childhood days but of course they had stayed good friends even since they had their differences in the past…they were competitive.

Gary on the other hand thought it was very exiting that there were people here who Ash knew. It was just something that made ash annoyed. Gary liked to annoy ash about things like that it was like the time when he had 10 badges and Ash only had 7 or the time when he had a bet on his grandpa on 1 million pokedollers, To say that ash won't catch a single Pokémon when he got into viridian city.

But up to the point yesterday had got really interesting when Drew popped up out of nowhere, dressed in the weird white Masquerade costume.

Ash and Gary had just finished up their breakfast while thinking up on conclusion to why Drew was dressed in masque that what only cosplayers would wear.

"Hey Ash" Gary had asked him while they picked up their things off the side.

"W-a-haa-aaat" Ash squealed as he tried to get off his chair but was too full so he tried a few times before tripping up. Normally Pikachu would remind him to not eat as much as he does, but ever since there wasn't allowed any pet Pokémon, Ash just got a bit carried away.- Not that Pikachu's appetite was any different to Ash's, but he sure missed Pikachu even if it's only been a day. Gary sweat dropped as he thought that he couldn't believe that he was still as clumsy and as a hungry as they were when they were 5.

After standing up and brushing himself down Ash started again "Now what was you going to say?"

"Oh yeah, Does that Drew always dress like that?" the famous Professor's Grandson asked curiously.

"Hmmm no I don't think I've ever seen him dressed like that before, not unless he went to a Halloween party." Ash let out a giggle.

"Ash, it's September" Gary reminded him

"I know I was only testing" he laughed.

Gary however then fell on the floor, Anime style.

On their way to the front door they grabbed hold of the rest of their bags and went for the front door, but before doing so Ash ran to the stairs and shouted up to his current former rival.

"Hey Paul, You're going to be late!"

"All right, I gathered that" Paul growled back aware of the time.

Ash then joined Gary to go up to their brand new school.

Walking into the reception, four girls wondered in to the academy, which had seemed like a place fit for a Queen.

Everywhere was covered in marble. Even the floor, it was a quite big place. As they looked up they could see very expensive and gentle paintings on the ceiling. The girls could not believe how lucky .they was! "Oh my this place is huge" Dawn squealed

"Gigantic!" Misty followed

'_Expensive'_ scribbled Leaf

"It looks so romantic" May said daydreaming in her little world of hers. They all laughed.

"eh-hum" a voice interrupted. The girls turned their bright eyes around to see a mean looking old lady, sitting behind a polished marbled desk. She had a very grumpy look on her wrinkled face. She had her long grey hair that you could tell it was a very dark midnight black tied round in a big thick bun.

And her piercing green eyes stared at them.

May had a very scarce look on her face as she turned round. "aahh-mm" she tried to scream but Leaf covered her mouth.

"Form a line please girls" she cattled out of her witchy tone.

"We must be the first ones here!" Misty muttered amongst the girls as they pleaded her to go first, and then Leaf, Dawn and May.

"Name" the old lady responded.

"Misty Waterflower, ma'am" she told her.

The wrinkled old woman picked up a big black folder with the writing 'Pokemance academic time tables' written in gold.

She then flicked through until she got to "M".

"Here we go my pretty, Misty Waterflower" she sounded scary as she passed her paper, but misty didn't get scared.

"Thank you" Misty said nicely,

"Does any-body else name, begin with the letter "M" she looked at the other girls.

All eyes were fixed on May.

"What! My names not May, it's Dawn" May said sarcastically

"MAY!" 2 of the girls called, as all 3 of them had cross looks on their face.

The old receptionist turned to her "You're sarcasm is very inappropriate young lady, so here..."

She gave May the paper while giving her the evils that gave her the creeps.

After that May and Misty were scanning their paper to see what lessons they had.

Dawn easily got hers and asked for Leafs too because it was a lot more convenient then writing on a piece of paper and there was a line coming along behind them too and didn't want to kick up a fuss about her.

When they got their timetables, they scanned to see what classes they had.

"Who's got Pokémon training skills, first?" Misty asked her friends

Only one hand stuck in the air for a reply, it was Leaf.

Misty filled with relief to Leaf,

"Aww that's great, at least I have someone in my class, I kind of thought I was the only one girl who was going to be in the training class."

Leaf smiled after Misty but then she secretly smirked while thinking to herself "wait till they see."

May and Dawn seemed to be very happy that they were in the same class too. Misty and Leaf however turned to see why they were screaming;

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe we both have co-ordinating class together!" they dittoed and had jumped up and down. As Leaf quickly scribbled a note to May and Dawn while shoving it into Dawn's mouth while she was still screaming.

'We must have different timetables' as Dawn took the paper out of her mouth while giggling,

"WHA-" Dawn was shocked as she looked over to May who also had a concerned look on her face.

"Aww, does that mean we all have different classes" May moaned

Misty looked up to May while looking at her timetable "hmm, hang on a sec, May can I look at your schedule." Misty asked as she grabbed it off May.

"Oh I know, our schedules are probably different according to if we Co-ordinate or Train" Dawn pointed out why she thought the timetables were different.

"Yeah I see your point, Dawn that could be why." Misty replied to her seeking the problem until…

"Ah I see we have different classes and some of them we have together like... Poke-History."

"What a relief" May said

Leaf swept her hand across her forehead.

Dawn looked at her timetable one more time before asking everyone

"Does anyone know what Poke-Trainers Relations are?"

"WHAT'S THAT" they all shrugged,

"_Beats me_" Leaf wrote. On her blank paper once again.

"No need to worry, it maybe something where we have to get on with our Pokémon" Dawn took a breath before there was no need to worry about it. "You're probably right, at least it won't be that embarrassing, like the time when Harley recorded my brother saying something and used it as a dis-advantage in my contest." May suggested and blushed a little.

"What could go wrong?" they all said and wrote to each other while putting all their hands in together

"To the first day!" Misty said

"To the first day" May and Dawn said, leaf smiled instead of writing anything there was no point.

With their hands all going up in to the air.

As then they walked down the corridor side by side as the now crowded hallways was looking up at them like they were weird.

Little did they all know? They all haven't a clue what's in store for all of them.

About 5 flights higher up in the academy, which seemed like it would of takes forever to climb stood its own hallway, which was not crowded and not had people swimming round like fish but completely empty at the end of the long and winding corridor stood a massive hard, solid. Dark wooden doors which gave the shadowy corridor anxiety.

On the inside of this gruesome and creepy door lied the headmaster of the academy. The very one who had accepted our heroes into the school?

Who was behind a desk the same description of the door which hid his face from the world not like the corridor did anyway?

Finally facing the opposite side of the headmaster was some familiar chartreuse hair in witch was the same grass head that came to the academy dressed in a masquerade outfit yesterday for no apparent reason but today he wasn't dressed in that costume he was dressed in his normal purple and green clothes.

The headmaster looked much like he was in his mid-40's, you could tell just by sitting down he was tall and a big built kind of like a bodyguard. But the darkness of the room his most of his features there was a small light coming from a window which just missed the head-teacher and shone to where Drew was sitting which made his emerald eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

Holding a brown file in his muscular hands. After looking through the folder the head master spoke up

"I see that you're going to be a perfect student for this"

Drew pointly stared at him. "What for" as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, you seem independent, confident, responsible and respectful enough, you are a top co-ordinater witch will mean you could be a straight A student in no time and not to mensoin from when you arrived yesterday you must be very popular with the lady audience as well."

"Well I already knew that Mr. Mance" Drew smirked while flicking his green hair.

"Oh I forgot about cocky too." The headmaster pointed another key factor about Drew.

"So did you get the outfit?" he asked acknowledging Drew that he knew what he was going on about.

"Yes, ive got it but why am I the only person in the whole academy that has this costume?"

Drew gave a confused look at the headmaster.

"It's not all about the outfit, it's all about pride. You see with the costume there is a clip attached to it. And that clip has an incredible power, one that seems to be greater than all. I myself don't know what these powers commence but I was hoping you were the one to find it out."

"I will not let you down sir" Drew stood up and took a bow at the head as he made his way out of the dark room, as he approached the door the headmaster warned him.

"….and Drew if you lose the clip expect the worse!"

"Yes sir" He sighed before walking down the stairs.

After getting lost in the crowded corridors. Ash and Gary was looking around for the Pokémon training classroom.

Gary had noticed out of the one of many academy windows a fair amount of people lining up outside of a descent side hut. Right by what seemed to be a football field but everyone should know in the Pokémon world it was actually a battlefield.

He had showed ash that should be where the class should be…and already sussed out which way they had to go by going back the way they came and out to an open door which led to the playing fields witch met the battling field.

But being stuck with Ash meant another thing, of course before having to attempt to tell him where to go, Ash decided to run off exited like a little kid running round in a shopping mall.. "Hey Ketchum your going the wron…. Well who figures?" Gary ran after the very exited kid-like Ash which went the opposite way and took them about 10 minutes before Ash realised he was going the wrong way and then ended up being guided by his former rival back round the right way.

Ash had felt like a complete idiot not only he got lost he had to follow his own rival to go back to where they ended up.

With every aftermath of getting lost, Ash would always get a simple voice in his head telling him "if you hadn't been leading, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this" he knew he should've listened to Misty when they had got lost all those years ago

Her voice had always appeared into his dense head whenever she weren't around always reminding him all of the time of the things she got mad at of all the wrong things Ash did, he knew deep within his heart she was right. It's just that he was always exited and couldn't wait to get too, where he was going.

Of course the guys caused bit of hype in the school because of Ash's brash behaviour.

The girls were half way between there contest and battle classes when they decided to go their separate ways, and decided to meet up for lunch.

"So I guess that's it then, we will all meet back up for lunch" Misty told her replacements.

"Sounds right" Dawn agreed "that's if May's stomach don't overfeed itself" Dawn had joked.

As if on queue May spoke "I think you got that right, Dawn. I'm so hungry I want some Noodles right now! "

'_But you just ate breakfast' _Leaf written on a piece a paper with a horrified look on her face.

"That's May for you." Dawn sweatdropped along with Misty who muttered "It still gets me wondering, what Brock used feed you and Ash with."

They all giggled when May yelled "Hey!"

"Okay let's get going now before we get late" Dawn worried about the time while looking at her Poketch.

"Oh I guess you right" May agreed with Dawn taking a chocolate bar out off her waist bag, (XD)

As they made their way in opposite directions to class.

But before that, May had felt a paper airplane hit the back of her head as she caught it and opened it.

She read the writing witch said

'_Remember to leave some lunch, for us!_'

May yelled back sarcastically

"I LOVE YOU TOO LEAF!" While turning her head while giggling as May crumpled the piece of paper and stuck it in the nearest bin.

Leaf sniggered at her new co-ordinator friends as her and Misty ran off to their class.

Turning her head after giggling at Leaf's comment, May and Dawn was running a little late to their co-ordinating class, which was located In the Art block, what considered where the Arts and design classes, drama and performing arts, music classes and finally the co-ordinating class which was right next door to the stages, with it being a massive posh school and that there were 5 stages-

(The Main Stage witch what they used for assemblies and where they would host school plays, performances, The Mini stage, were like The Main Stage but much more smaller and were used for rehearsals, The Contest Stage which was right below the contest class they were heading to and the practice stages were really individual 10 mini contest stages where they would use it to learn on the contest-field. The other stage was the battle field stage which was located on the other side of campus, because it was humongous it was as big as 2 footballs stadiums put together, you were never be able to miss it, unless you were Ash.)

When May and Dawn found the Art block, It wasn't too hard to find the co-ordinating class, they were on the second floor of the school so all they had to do is go all the way down the end of the corridor and go through a empty corridor until they found a busy Art block with people waiting to get into their Music, Drama, Art and Contest lessons.

"Wow it wasn't this busy 5 minutes ago" May muttered to Dawn

"It sure is, I wonder where our contest class is" Dawn curiously asked while closing her eyes sighing while looking at the people who were going into the Art classes.

However May looked over pass the Art rooms and saw a few classrooms that had a lot of people lined outside, she scanned the people outside of the room to find someone with sunglasses poked into her flame hot red hair which she recognised from The Wallace Cup she participated in when she went over to the sinnoh.

She then poked Dawns shoulder to attract her attention instead of her gawping at the people who were going into the art class.

"Oh my, Hey Dawn, look over there." May pointed in her direction while Dawn looked over where the brunette had been looking in the first place.

"It's Zoey!" Dawn had cheered up as she saw her rival whom came and won the Sinnoh Grand Festival not too long ago.

The red haired girl turned around to reveal a certain bluenette and brunette,

As she turned round, she was talking to somebody, yes another familiar face someone Dawn knew quite well since her childhood.

"Kenny? You're here too." Dawn said in surprise as she went up to her rivals.

"Yes in Dee Dee" Kenny replied to his childhood friend.

"Oh, hey that's not my name." Dawn sighed thinking why all her friends are here.

"How you doing Dawn, May?" Zoey asked the girls, noticing that May was behind her.

"I'm good but I was just wondering are you in the contest class too? Dawn asked Zoey.

"Of course, I am this year's sinnoh top co-ordinator after all" Zoey reminded her rival who lost to her in the final at the very same festival.

"So there's No need to worry, Dawn" May spoke up

"For sure" Dawn giggled with May and Zoey.

"So Dee-Dee, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kenny seeing May's existence

Dawn sighed a small pause as she forgot May for a few seconds "aahh I forgot" Dawn worriedly screamed.

"It's all right Dawn, No need to worry!" May said Dawn's famous line.

"I'm May, from petalburg city! You must be Kenny."

"Yep, I and Dee Dee practically grew up together, so I know when there is need to worry!"

They all laughed except Dawn as she just sweatdropped.

After chatting, the co-ordinaters had made themselves into the classroom, for May seeing people she knew was being here is such a coincidence so much that she wouldn't even be surprised if Drew was here too, but now that she thought of it, that would never happen.

Misty's p.o.v

On the other side of the Academy at the battle hall building, Misty and Leaf had just arrived in to the Trainer's class; there were quite a few people in this class as they sat down at their desks.

Misty looked around the room to see if Ash and possibly even Gary, if they wasn't in the trainers class,

Then Ash may have got them lost somewhere, but one thing is for sure they have to be in this class they are trainers after all.

Misty smiled and sighed as leaf found 2 seats behind an emotionless purple haired guy whom looked kind of scary looking.

There were two seats also by the guy, they didn't know. Although it was the only 2 seats in the class

So Ash and Gary would have to sit by this guy.

Two minutes later the teacher had walked in and it wasn't any other teacher that had walked through the door. This teacher was a dressed in black as if she came from a funeral, but her tall figure and long golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight made people think otherwise, furthermore she looked as if she was a little overdressed and bit much epic to be at a funeral as her long black coat looked as if it was related to a cape the sort in which dragon tamers wore.

There was talk amongst the class as soon as she walked through the door that she was the champion of Sinnoh! Misty looked over at Leaf wondering if she knew about the supposed "Champion of Sinnoh?"

Leaf just smiled without a reply, this was a "yes" she must of heard of her as well, at this point Misty wondered if she was the only person in the class who didn't know who she were, she recalls watching the sinnoh league when Ash was competing but only watched his battles, she didn't really care much of the rest.

Misty was pondering when and where Ash was going to burst in through that door and doubt he will get told off by the Legendary Teacher she did not know about, she wouldn't even be surprised of the slightest that he knew her as well.

Thinking of Ash's sinnoh league battles, Misty remembered one of them lasted ages, longer than any other battle then he ever thought, she remembered that she was on the edge of her seat at the gym watching it on TV, oh she wished she been there cheering him on, The battle between Ash and his opponent in the quarter final cut so close even down to the last second where Ash was on the point of a loss, but Over came it after his Infurnape stood up at the last second claiming another chance for and at last his victory.

The opponent he was facing his training style was very different the way Ash battled, he seemed to be more strong demand in to the Pokémon, seemingly that his opponent wanted to win whereas, Ash had more care for his Pokémon, trust and treated them as his friends and this is why Misty knew Ash could win this, he always had the strive to Never give up, until the battle had ended.

Misty now focused giving a sigh, on the seat where he might sit when he decided to bring his carcass to class.

It's funny because the guy in front, next to the seat looked kind of familiar and she wondered where she seen him before. As she was wondering, she looked over to Leaf to see if she had any idea, but she doubts that she did either. But instead she gave Misty a small smile and looked back to the front of the class where Cynthia had just dumped a load of books on her desk.

Misty did the same thing as it slowly slipped her mind, as doing so she felt her spine shiver as if there was a ghost in her mind and then all of a sudden

"Think back, to what you were thinking of back then, Misty." she felt someone talk to her in her head she looked around to see if anyone else said Nothing, now the class calmed down a little bit.

A second later she was still thinking who said that in her head-instead to get her mind of it; she decided to listen to what that person was saying, so she thought back to what she was thinking of, the first time around. Ash's sinnoh league, quarter final battle…about the battle, 2 Pokémon battling, Ash was fighting against his opponent…..

"That's it" Misty muttered to herself, Leaf looked back over to her, "That must be the guy who battled Ash."

Leaf gave a smile while she past Misty a note '_whatch'ya know. n_n' _

With that little discussion, it had caught a bit of an attensoin of a certain champion, this must've caught Cynthia's interest, and she did watch it as well.

Leaf smirked over to Cynthia, but she just smiled back at her. Knowing that she knew that Misty knew Ash...

Just after that, Misty tapped the guys shoulder "Hey, you're the guy, who battled Ash Ketchum in the Sinnoh League."

The guy in purple did not tilt his head at the slightest but responded coldly "Yeah, your point, so what!" Misty replied "oh yeah—never mind" as she sighed "what a friendly person" she muttered to herself sarcastically.

A minute later…Cynthia spoke to finally start the lesson and ash still hadn't arrived.

"OK, class as you are aware, I am and will be your training teacher, I have been chosen to teach you all, now that the leagues are all having a year out, I have the knowledge and I won't have anything to do anyway so…you may refer to me as Lady Cynthia for know on…until you leave here so…"

Suddenly the handle started to move on the door of the classroom and all of a sudden, two guys busted though the door, surprise surprise it was Ash and Gary.

Upon arriving Ash fell on the floor panting as well as Gary but he didn't fall on the floor, dramatically like Ash did.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Ash had yelled causing laughter throughout the class

"What an idiot" Paul muttered instead of laughing,

Misty had giggled and sweatdropped,

Leaf however thought it was quite amusing, but once she saw Gary her cheeks had raised to a lovely pink blush on her face as she tried to hide it. Misty had noticed this, but didn't say anything and smiled again

When the fellow students had calmed their humour down, Cynthia looked at the commotion

That arrived and looked a little cross they interrupted her lecture.

Ash got up and looked up to his new training teacher, just to wonder who will be teaching him and the other students for the year, he was surprised to see Cynthia.

"Wow, who would of thought we had Cynthia as our teacher" Ash said loudly to Gary.

Gary put his hand behind his head and sweat dropped "err yeah" while waiting to getting told off for disrupting the class.

Cynthia approached the two, with a hand on her waste and another on a white board eraser.

"It's Lady Cynthia! Mr Ketchum and Mr. Oak, see me after class! There is a seat over their next to Mr. Shinji"

"Oh sorry about that!" Ash joined Gary and sweatdropped, before making their way to their seats.

As ash sat himself a seat away from Paul and went to go to talk to him. "Hey Paul, your sure are early" ash tried to make some contact with Paul, even though he was late, but he ignored him only calling him "pathetic" instead ash turned round and gave misty a friendly wink while whispering "hey Mist."

Misty had smiled at the late arrival as then on they were now paying attention to the front of the class to Cynthia.

As May and Dawn got into class and sat in front Zoey and Kenny, there were a lot of chatter in the class, Dawn had then spotted again another one of her rivals at the back of the class, this time with a little fan base around her, Jessalina, but this time her dress was a little shorter then what she normally wore, it was a nice scarlet frock and she also wore pink and blue over the knee socks along with red boots and her hair was more on one side then the usual bunches she had with a big blue bow in her hair.

She was getting her nails done; by one of her supposed fans while muttering under her breathe "well it isn't the co-ordinating twurpete's"

May looked round with Dawn but then focused her eyes at the door for some odd reason, And all for a sudden a glimpse of purple and green grabbed her full attensoin came through the hole in the wall, soon the class fell silent as a mysterious chartreuse heart-throb walked in class, lots of he female audience had some hearts in their eyes.

"Who the hell is that that?" Kenny said in a little jealous tone "I don't know, unless he is..." Zoey answered him.

Dawn looked over to May, but she looked the total opposite to everyone else, she was staring at the guy as if she was in a coma, dawn clicked her fingers in front of May and came back into the zone, now the guy was looking only at her until may spoke

"D…Drew, What are you doing here?" they looked at each other for a moment until Drew flicked his hair "I was about to answer you the same question, May!" he smirked while sitting in front of Dawn

Still giving a bit of his smirk at May, while she was getting death glares off some of the other fan girls.

"Well what do you know?" Dawn said with a smile on her face

"Yh, we will know when I wipe that smirk of his face" May got fired up knowing her rival was in the room.

10 seconds later a tall figure spun inside the room, while singing as he came in the room

"Well Drewsie-poop isn't the only one here my little gingerbread cookie"

May's face dropped a few degrees as her face looked horrified

"Oh no it can't be!" she said mortified

"Oh yes it is my little munch bunchies its harley-kins!"

Drew slapped is forehead "say it aint so!"

Well I might as well stop here; I know this took what seems like forever, but I got some writers block

Writing this and college has been heptic—ive had a lot of ideas for this story and I was going to write more for this chapter but I left it way too long now, so I decided to throw it in the next chapter-

This is I know is a little OOC, especially for some of the characters, Plus I needed to reconstruct it because of what happened in the sinnoh league.

I will promise update sooner and the next chapter we it will get better as their will be some development in one of the characters and a lesson they will surly regret!

I was thinking to put this in characters p.o.v so it will be quicker for me to write but what do you think, or any suggestions you can point out.

And a little quiz

Do Cynthia and leaf know each other, if they do why?

What do you think leaf is going to do next chapter?

What is Drew upto?

Do you think the guys will ever get along like the girls did?

And what could be the reason they are altogether?

Right, I will see you again soon, I have this all mapped out now so it wont take long like this chapter did. Until then…..xoxo pokemonSLR.


End file.
